All human Twilight
by JuliaF
Summary: When the Cullen family moves to the small town of Forks, the Swans try to make then feel at home and they soon become good friends. But when battleing bully's, relationships, family troubles, a crazy princible and more, how can there friendship ever last?
1. New kids on the block

"Hi. How can I help you?" I said, My Dad is the chief of police and I am running the front desk when he's out patrolling.  
>"Hi Rosalie." The man in front of me said while reading my name tag "We bought a house around here an we are having some trouble finding it."<br>"OK. What s the address?" I said. It's common that new people can't find there houses around here. I think it has to do with all the forest.  
>"3981 Emerald Creek." The man said<br>"OH!" I yelled, startling him "YOU bought the glass house?" Every girl in town has told someone, at some point in her life, that she wanted to get married in that house. It was gorgeous. It looked like it had come out of a dream.  
>"Yes?" The man said, still a little freaked out at my out burst.<p>

"Rose don t scream. You'll scare the new people away." My brother Jasper walked in behind me, it was about 7 in the morning now, I woke up at 5 because I couldn't sleep and decided to go to work with Dad.  
>"Shhhhh! I am talking with the man who bought the glass house!" I told him. I saw Bella walk in, rubbing her eyes. Bella was only 15 and me and Jasper where 17, we were twins. Bella always wanted to stay with me or Jasper, she was very clingy, I think its because are Mom left when she was born and moved to Arizona. We still talk to our Mom,but only about every other month, and we never visit.<br>"Hey Bell." I said. I feel bad for Bella. She has never really had a Mom, me and Jasper had a Mom for the first 2 years, and our mom got to know us, our Mom doesn't really like Bella, So I fell like I need to be the best big sister anyone could ever be to try and make up for Mom.  
>"Rose!" Bella said, she came and sat on the floor in front of me and rested her head in my lap.<br>"Oh, so Bella can interrupt the glass house buyer." Jasper said jokingly. He knew my feelings towards Bella, and felt the same way about her that I did.  
>"Yep, pretty much." I said. "So, you bought the glass house, It's really hard to find. My Dad can take you there when he takes us to school in a few minutes." I said, turning my attention back towards the man at the desk.<br>"OK. What grade are you guys in?" the man asked  
>"Me and Jasper" I said motioning in his directing "are juniors, and Bella is a freshman."<br>"Your the same ages as my children then." The man said  
>"Cool! What's your name?" I asked<br>"My name is Carlise Cullen. My kids are Alice,Emmett, and Edward. Alice is 15, Emmett and Edward are 17. My wife's name is Esme." Carlise explained.  
>"Cullen, OK. Our last name is Swan. My Dad's name is Charlie. Where do you and your wife work?" I asked, just in the interest of killing time.<br>"I work at the hospital. My wife doesn t work. I assume your parents work here?" Carlise asked, It always amazed me the level of interest adults have in where people's parents work.  
>"My Dad does, he's the chief. My Mom doesn't live here though." I answered, Jasper sat down on the arm of my chair.<br>"Where does she live?" Carlise asked  
>"Arizona." I answered.<br>"What does she do?" I looked at the clock, it was 7:12. My dad usually gets back from patroll at 7:15.  
>"It changes a lot, right now she's an artist." I said, straining to remeber what her latest 'carrer' was.<br>"Well that s interesting." Carlise said "Do you visit her often?"  
>"No." I said, then Dad walked in<p>

"Hey kids!" My dad said as he was walking in the door "ready for school?"  
>"Daddy!" Bella yelled and jumped up to go hug our dad, My Dad hugged her back.<br>He notest Carlise standing at the desk "Hi. How can I help you?" He said, mimicking my actions from earlier.  
>"Me and my family just bought a house and we having some trouble finding it, so your...daughter" He said daughter like a question. I just nodded "daughter told me you would show us the way, if it not to much trouble." Carlise explained<br>"Of course not. I'll just have to drop the kids off at school first." My dad said  
>"Of course, my kids need to be dropped off too." Carlise said<br>"OK well I'll show you where the school is too." My Dad said. Me and Jasper picked up our backpacks, Jasper got Bella's for her, and we all walked to the parking lot.  
>"Just follow us." My Dad told Carlise. Jasper got in the front seat with Dad and I got in the back with Bella.<br>We both pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road toward the school. The school was only about a mile down the road. On nice-ish days, since Forks doesn't really have nice days, we would normally walk to school, but since the Cullens had to be shown the way we decided to ride with Dad.

We got there in about 2 minutes and everyone got out of there cars.  
>"Hello." My dad said to the women how got out of the car with Carlise, Esme I guess.<br>"Hi." She said, I think she was worried about her kids first day at school.  
>"Me and Jasper can show Edward and Emmett around, and Bella can show Alice around if you want. We are in the same grades as your kids." I explained again, Carlise looked surprised I remembered his kids names and ages. Being a cops child you learn to remember every detail.<br>"That would be great." Carlise said, Both him and Esme looked relieved, I was happy to show them around, have someone you know on the first day makes all the difference.  
>"Alice is in our car, she's waiting for Edward and Emmett, there in that car over there. Esme said pointing to a Volvo a few spots down. That's Edward's car. He drove down himself with Emmett. Alice is kind of...clingy to her brothers. She won't get out of the car till there here."<br>"Bella's the same way to Jasper and Rosalie." Dad said "I think they'll get along just fine."

"Hey," Said the smaller boy, they where walking up to us now. As soon as they stopped Alice jumped out of the car and run to the smaller boy.  
>"Who's this?" Said the bigger one.<br>"I'm Rosalie, and this is Jasper" I said pointing to him "We are going to show you two around today," I said pointing to the two boys ",and this is Bella," I said pointing to her "and she is going to show Alice around today, and this is my Dad Charlie," I said pointing to him ",and he is going to take your parents to your house after we go into school." I explained.  
>"Sounds good" Both of the boys said, The smaller one was still holding Alice.<br>"So which one of you is Edward and which one is Emmett?" I asked  
>"I'm Edward" the smaller boy said, he pointed to the bigger one "and that's Emmett."<br>"OK" I said "Ready to go in?"  
>"Sure" both boys said<br>"Bye." Alice said and ran to hug her parents  
>"We'll be here when you get out." Carlise told her<br>"Bye boys" Esme said, the boys just waved there hands behind there heads, they where to busy talking to Jasper to really care.  
>"Well that was heart-felt." Esme said laughing<br>"Bye Dad." I said, Bella hugged him "Coming Alice?" said more sweetly, she just nodded.  
>"She'll warm up to you" Carlise said<br>"Just wait, you won't be able to shut her up once she get comfortable with you." Emmett said, Alice made a face and went back to Edward.  
>"Hum...Sounds like someone else we know." Jasper said looking at Bella. She did he same as Alice and made a face and came to me.<p>

We all started walking inside the school and our parents pulled away, Carlise and Esme left Edward's car where it was.  
>"So we need to stop at the office," I told Jasper, interrupting there conversation about baseball.<br>"OK. The Cullens are coming to your game on Saturday." He said, I play baseball, I use to play on the girls team, but the coach said I played to ruff and moved me to the boys team.  
>"Wow, you made those plans fast." I said laughing, I don't think our parents need to worry about us getting along. Things are going just fine. "Are they coming to lunch with us after the game too?"<br>"I don't know. I was going to ask you before I invited them." He said. He was good brother, he never pushed boundaries.  
>"They can come if they want too." I said, Jasper looked at them<br>"Sounds fun." Edward said

We walked into the office and up to the desk. "These are the Cullens," I said "this is there first day."  
>"OK the receptionist said," she turned to the computer, "Edward, Emmett, and Alice?" she asked<br>"Yep" I said, I have done this over and over, part of the job of being a police man's child.  
>"Address?" She needed to ask that to make sure they where really the Cullens.<br>"3981 Emerald Creek" I said, The woman turned back to the computer to put it in  
>"How do you spell that?" She asked<br>"E-m-e-r-" I started  
>"Rose, they can speak for themselves!" Jasper interrupted me.<br>I looked at the Cullens  
>"Um...We don't know the exact spelling..." Emmett said "We haven't seen our address on paper yet. Sorry."<br>I looked at Jasper and smirked. "E-m-e-r-a-l-d." I said.  
>She put it in the computer and waited a second. "You moved here from Alaska?" She asked<br>"Yes" All the Cullens said at the same time.  
>"OK. Edward..." She said, she was pulling up his schedule "First period study hall, second math, third science, fourth lunch, fifth english, sixth gym, seventh you pick yourself. You can pick art, music, mechanics, or fashion.<br>"Music" Edward said quickly.  
>"OK." She handed him a folder with a map, his schedule, a paper for all of his teachers to sign, a list of after school actives he could join, some paper work for him to fill out, some paperwork for his parents, and a temporary student I.D. "have all of your teachers sign that paper, fill out the paper work, and have your parents fill out there's and after school bring it all back here and I'll make you a real student I.D."<br>"OK." Edward went to the back of the office and started looking through his papers.

"Emmett." The receptionist said, and pulled up his schedule "First period study hall, Second gym, third science, fourth lunch, fifth english, sixth math, seventh you pick, same chooses as Edward."  
>"I'll do mechanics." Emmett said.<br>"OK." She handed him a packet just like Edward's "You need to do the same as Edward and bring this back to me after school."  
>"OK. Thanks." Emmett walked to the back and sat down next to Edward and started looking at his papers.<br>"Alice." The receptionist said, she pulled up Alice's schedule "First-"  
>"Can she have the same schedule as Bella?" I said, interrupting the receptionist, I didn't want Alice to have to take any classes by herself, I know Bella hates school because she doesn't have any friends and people pick on her.<br>"Um...let me check." She said, she looked at the computer, then picked up the phone and called a few people. We went and sat down because we had been standing up there for a while. We sat back there for 45 minutes, the only think that happend the hole time was that Edward asked me if he could borrow a pen so he could start his paperwork.

"OK. Alice has the same schedule as Isabella. Does she want the same ending class? Bella's in music." She asked  
>"Alice?" I asked, she looked at Edward, she was just like Bella, she didn't like talking to people she didn't know.<br>"Do you want to take Fashion by yourself or music with Bella and Me?" Edward asked her  
>"And Jasper." I added, I had taken music every semester until this one. My Dad told me I had to try somthing else. When I picked machanices he wasn't completly happy, I know almost everything about machanics too, so I wasn't really trying anything new.<br>"Music" She said  
>"Are you sure?" Emmett said, "You love fashion."<br>"Yeah" Alice told him, Alice was siting on the floor by Edward, Like Bella had been with me at the station.  
>"She loves mucis too." Edward said<br>"OK. I guess she wants music." Emmett said.  
>"OK. She can switch later if she wants." The receptionist said.<br>"OK." Edward said, he more focused on Alice than he was on anything else.  
>"What's Bella and Alice's schedule?" Emmett asked, I forgot the Cullens didn't know Bella's schedule.<br>"Since there freshman they don't have many classes with the Juniors. First is Study hall with you, second is English, third Gym, forth is lunch just like you, fifth is math, sixth is health they have health insead of science, next year will drop health and pick up science instead, and seventh is music with Edward and Jasper." The receptionist explained.  
>"Thanks" I said, I took Alice's folder "Do you guys have anymore quesions?"<br>"No" They all seemed pretty quesioned out.  
>"Ok then." I turned to the receptionist "Thanks for your help" We all walked outside<p>

"Well that was a process." I said.  
>"At lease we got out of half of study hall." Jasper said. "It's already 8:40, so we only have like 15 minutes left."<br>"We better get to class then." I said I handed Alice her folder.  
>"Thanks." She said really quite, but at least she talked to me, I was going to say something back but she turned to Edward before could "What's this?" She asked<br>"Just papers. You need to give them to Mom and Dad." Edward explained  
>"Why?" Alice was JUST like Bella. The only thing she was done this hole time that isn't like Bella is that she thought about taking fashion.<br>"So we can go to this school." Edward said  
>"OK." Alice seemed happy with the answer she got, so she let the conversation drop.<p>

We got to Study Hall and started to walk in. The Cullens went up to the desk to get there papers signed and we went to go find seats.  
>We all sat down, I sat down, Jasper sat on my right, Edward sat to the right of him, Emmett sat to the right of Edward, Alice to the of Edward, and Bella the right of Alice, which meant that I was sitting on the right of Bella, because it is a round table. We started talking.<p> 


	2. Getting to know eachother

Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight Saga in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to Mis. Meyer!

* * *

><p>"So, you two are taking music. What instruments do you play?" I asked Edward and Alice.<br>"I play piano and guitar." Edward said.  
>"I play piano and guitar a little too, but mostly I just sing." Alice said. That was a good sign. That was the first thing she had said to anyone but Edward and Emmett.<br>"Cool!" I said, more to Alice than to Edward. "Me and Bella do all those things too, and Jasper can play guitar and he will sing if you can bug him enough. Do you write your own music?"  
>"Yes, I do mine own and covers. Edward does too." Alice said, I think she was trying to turn the attention back to him.<br>"Do you play anything Emmett?" I still wanted to talk with Alice, but I didn't want to push her,so I changed the focus back to the boys.  
>"Just electric guitar." He said.<br>"Cool. I play electric too." I said "Why did you decide to take mechanic's instead of music?"  
>"I don't like playing because I have too, Si I don't take it at school." He said.<br>"That makes a lot of sense." I agreed "I get it. If you take the class then it is kind of like work. I have never thought of it that way before."

"So you guys like baseball?" I asked  
>"Yep. Our family is baseball crazy!" Emmett told me.<br>"So my game starts at noon of Saturday. It should only last about 2 hours. Then we'll probably go to lunch somewhere. You can meet us at the station if you want." I said.  
>"OK. That would probably be best. Our parents are kind of hopeless with directions." Edward said<br>"You play on the boys team?" Alice asked  
>"Yep." I told her<br>"Why?" She asked  
>"Because the coach said I played to ruff and harder than the other girls and it wasn't far. So the caption of the boys team told him I could play on the boys team if I wanted. So I switched." I explained<br>"OK. How often do you play?" Alice was suddenly ready to talk  
>"I have practice with my team on Tuesday and Thursday nights, and I play every Saturday and some Fridays." I told her<br>"Wow, that's a lot." Emmett said  
>"Yeah, I teach karate too. My dad owns a school. Bella and Jasper teach too. Jasper is amazing." I said looking at him<br>"I've just been taking lessons longer that you." He told me. That was true, he had.  
>"How long?" Alice asked<br>"Almost 8 years." He told her  
>"What belt does that make you?" Emmett asked<br>"I will get my forth degree in 2 months." He said  
>"Forth degree what?" Emmett asked, Jasper laughed a little<br>"Black" Bella said "forth degree black. There aren't degrees for any other color."  
>"Oh." Emmett said, I think he was embarrassed.<br>"So what belts are the two of you?" Edward asked me and Bella  
>"Rosalie is a second degree, I'm only a red belt." Bella said<br>"So who long have you two been taking?" Emmett asked, He was clearly over his embarrassment and ready to be in the conversation again.  
>Bella didn't say anything so I answered. "I have been taking classes for 3 years and Bella has been taking for about a year and a half." I told them<br>"So do you brake wood with your head?" Alice asked  
>"No, We brake them with are hands and feet." Bella said<br>"Really!" Alice asked  
>"Yeah. We call them boards. Jasper and Rosalie can brake concrete." Bella told her. Alice seemed impressed and Bella was very proud to tell everyone that her big siblings could do it.<br>"Cool!" Alice yelled, getting us a 'Shhh!' from the teacher, who was currently reading a magazine.  
>"Rosalie can do 2 and Jasper can do 7!" Bella said<br>"No way!" Emmett said, looking at Jasper for conformation.  
>"Yeah. I can. It hurts though." Jasper told him<br>"Well duh! Of couse that would hurt!" Alice said  
>"Can we see you do it sometime?" Edward asked, Clearly ingnoring Alices comment<br>"I test for my forth degree in 2 months. You can come see me if you want." Jasper said  
>"Totally!" They all said<p>

Someone came up and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, it was Mike Newton.  
>"What do you want Mike?" I tried to say it nicely but I don't think it came out that way. I really don t like Mike, I try to, but I don't.<br>The bell rang, class is over. He said, pointing to the clock on the wall.  
>"OK Edward and me have class together. Emmett you have class with Jasper. Alice your with Bella." I said<p>

We all walked out the door and started in our different directions. I could hear Alice and Bella talking a little, which made me happy. I also heard Jasper and Emmett, having way to much fun. I have a feeling the principle is going to have to separate them. Me and Edward walked into Math. Edward when and got his paper signed. We sat down, this room was the old science room and we still use the lab tables for desks, so we both got to sit a the same table. Me and Edward had to share a book because he didn't have one yet. He would get all his books tomorrow. I wondered how the others where doing.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and please please please review! Like I said before in my other story and on my profile, I am new at writing, and in the future I would like to maybe make a carrer out of writting. So please tell me if I am doing somthing wrong! I don't mind flames, in fact I like them! Thanks agian for reading!<p> 


	3. Getting deeper

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it has been forever, but I swear I have had this chapter done for like a month and FF just won't let me upload it! So sorry! I promise the next will be up quick! But I need a Beta so if anyone would like to step up to the plate and take me on...It would mean faster uploads! Oh and I started MMA about a month ago, yes MMA, cage fighting. Awsome right! Well anyway on with the story. R&R please!

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

I walked to class with Emmett, we had gym, so we went and got changed into our gym clothes and Emmett got his paper signed, then we just sat and waited for class to start.  
>"So your sister is 17?" Emmett asked casually, looking at the floor.<br>"Rose is, Bell is 15." I told him, Trying to figure out why he looked so nervous.  
>"Oh, cool." Emmett said, a few minutes later he added "Does she have a boy-"<br>He was cut off by the bell, signaling the start of class "OK we are running laps around the gym today, GO!" the gym teacher said and everyone took off running.  
>"So what where you gonna ask me about Rose?" I asked Emmett, who was running next to me.<br>"Oh, um , It was nothing." He said  
>"...Alright." I said<p>

"So you and Rosalie are twins?" Emmett asked a few minutes later  
>"Yeah, I was born first thought." I told him "Are you and Edward twins?"<br>"No, I'm adopted." He said

"Oh, How old..." I started, but I didn't know how to end it.

"My dad left when my Mom got pregnant, my Mom died when I was 1, and Esme and Carlisle adopted me 6 months after that."

"How did she..." I started to ask him how his Mom had died but then I thought that he probably didn't want to talk about it with a stranger, "Never mind."

"No it's alright, She died in a car accident." He said

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say, a few minutes later I had another question thought "So Esme was pregnant with Alice when they adopted you?"

"Yep, I came just a few months before Ali did." he said

"Alright, so what do your parents do career wise?"

"My dad is an E.R. doctor and my mom is currently a stay-at-home-mom, because of the move, but when she does work she is an E.R. nurse."

"So does she take all the same patents or does your mom work with a different doctor?"

"She works with my Dad." He said "So what about you? What's your family story?"

"Well, Our Mom didn't want kids, So after me and Rosalie where born she just kinda went in and out of being in our lives, then when we where 2 our mom got pregnant with Bella, and after she had her she just left completely, our Dad really wanted us thought, so he just kept us by himself, bu when our Mom found out how much happier we where without her she tried to get sue for custody of us, but are dad sued back and said she was an unfit mother and sued for abandonment. So he won, she calls us about every-other month, but she only talks to me and Rose, Bella wants to talk to her but she just hangs up." as I told him the story of my family, he seemed to be getting more and more shocked.

"She- She won't talk to Bella?" He asked

"No, She really doesn't like Bella, She says it's Bella fault she had to leave, she said she could deal with two kids but three was way to much to deal with." I told him

"Well it isn't Bella fault she is alive! That's just stupid!" Emmett said

"I know. I don't get it either." I told him

"So anyways, continue." He said after a minute

"So, as for work, my Mom's job changes every time we talk to her, but as far as I know she is an artist right now, and my dad is the chief of police for forks and he owns a karate school and teaches there, Me, Rose, and Bella all pick up the extra shifts at the station and the school for extra money, we don' make as much as he employs but we also only work when we want too."

The bell rang and class was over, we went and changed and then went out into the hallway.

"I need to stop by my locker." I told Emmett "You, me, Edward, and Rosalie all have the same class next, bio."

"OK. Sounds good." He said, I saw Alice and Bella rounding the corner behind him.

"Hi girls." I said

"Hey princess!" Emmett called after he turned round and saw Alice

"Emmie!" Alice ran up and hugged Emmett

"I had so much fun! The English teacher is great, we have to write a report on atoms and use it in science AND english. Bella said the teacher do that a lot."

"Sounds fun." Emmett said to her "I have to go to Bio know though, You can tell me more about it at lunch."

"OK! By Em!" Alice said, and then they both ran off

"Well they seem fine." I laughed

"Yep." Emmett agreed with me, We stared heading to my locker

"Emmett, what's your locker number?" I asked him, Since we have to walk all the way across the school to get from gym to Bio I figured I would point it out to him now.

"um..." He took out the folder that the lady in the office had given to him and started flipping through it. "locker number 36."

"Really? Wow what luck." I said

"Why is it lucky?" He asked

"Because my locker is 37 and Rosalie's is 35." I told him, I said it was luck but really it was just a small school I guess.

"Oh, cool." We turned around the corner and saw Rosalie and Edward standing at Rosalie's locker.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked them as we walked up

"Nothing much, same boring math class, what's up with you?" Rosalie asked me as she started putting stuff in her locker and taking new stuff out.

"Nothing much." I opened my locker too and started swapping books in and out. "Emmett got the locker in-between us."

"Really? That thing has been empty since we where freshman." Rosalie said

"Yeah I know." I told her "What locker did you get, Edward?"

"Um.." He got out his folder and flipped though it for a moment, "13."

"Oh, So your in-between..." Rosalie stopped and thought for a moment, we all started to walk to class "Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie." she finished

"Who's that?" Edward asked

"Mike is the guy that tapped Rosalie on the shoulder this morning to tell her it was the end of class." I told him "And Eric, Um, I don' think you've seen him yet, I'll point him out to you if see him."

We walked into class just as the bell started to ring, Edward and Emmett got there papers signed. Me and Rosalie went and sat at in our normal seats, we where lab partners, and Emmett and Edward sat at he desk in front of us.

I was half listening to the teacher half day dreaming, Rosalie was taking notes. I decided to tell Rosalie what Emmett had said about his family, but I didn't want take any chance of Emmett and Edward hearing me, so I decided it was probably best to write a note.

**_Rosalie,_**

**_I has an interesting convection with Emmett in gym today. He's adopted. His dad left when he found out his mom was pregnant with him, and his mom died when he was one. He said Esme and Carlisle adopted him six months after his mom died, Esme was pregnant with Alice at the time._**

**_I told him about Mom. I thought he should out story if he was kind enough to share his. I hope you don't mind._**

**_~Jasper_**

I slid the note in-front of her. She stopped writing and read it. She wrote for a few seconds then slid it back to me.

_**Jasper,**_

**_Thanks for telling me. No I am not mad you told him about Mom, infact I am glad, better he hear it from you than from Jessica and Lauren. Who knows what they would have made up._**

**_Do you think they will still hang out with us after they get settled in? Do you think Alice and Bells are getting along?_**

**_~Rosalie_**

I read it quickly, I checked to see if there was any chance we where going to get caught by the teacher, but she seemed plenty busy trying to get Mike and Tyler to stop spitting water on Jessica and Lauren to care that I was passing notes with Rose.

**_Rose,  
>No problume, you know I tell you everything, and you tell me everything, and Bella tells us everything, and we tell Bella everything as long as it won't hurt her.<br>Speaking of Jessica and Lauren, look over at them, Mike and Tyler have them soaked!  
>I think they will still hang out with us. ALice and Bella where getting along great, we saw them right before class, I didn't have a change to tell you. Alice seems to love it here.<br>~Jaz_**

I passed the paper back to Rose, she looked over at Jessica and Lauren and started cracking up. She scribbled down a few works and handed it back.

**_Jazz,  
>Lol! So funny! I am so glad Alice likes it here, and Bella has a new friend.<br>~Rose _**

Mike and Tyler had settled down so I figured it probably wasn't a good idea to pass notes anymore since there was more chance we would get caught.

The bell rang, class was over. It was time for lunch.


End file.
